Shrignold the Butterfly
Shrignold the Butterfly is the main antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3. Throughout the video, he attempted to teach the Yellow Guy the meaning of love. ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3'' The video opens up with the three puppets having a picnic. Duck Guy unceremoniously kills a "pesky bee" (actually a butterfly) when it landed on a piece of chicken and this scares Yellow guy away. Yellow guy is later visited by Shrignold the Butterfly, and the butterfly teaches him a lesson about love. Shrignold later introduced Yellow guy to his friends, a group of puppets known as the Love Cultists, and he then told Yellow guy the story about Michael. Michael was an ugly boy who lived in a cave because everybody hated him. The Butterfly then invited the Yellow Puppet into joining their group, but he had to clear his mind in order to join. Shrignold told Yellow about their "king" Malcolm, whom they feed gravel. The Butterfly and the other cult members then proceeded to strap yellow into a chair, and he immediately woke up. Red Guy and Duck Puppet later found Yellow guy (who was still on the tree branch), and they proceeded to give him the last egg from the picnic. The egg then hatches, revealing a caterpillar with blood on it, who upon hatching, calls Yellow guy "father" and it's then promptly killed by Duck Puppet, who calls it a "pesky bee" like he did with the butterfly from earlier. ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6'' Shrignold makes a brief appearance in the sixth and final episode. When the Red Guy was fumbling with the machine, Shrignold briefly appears; revealing that he was a program most likely created by Roy. Possible Symbolism Fans speculate that the video symbolizes the ways we are teaching kids how they should love. The underlying message seems to be about marriage and religion. There are a few facts supporting this theory: Some people believe the Love Cultists represent some Christians' anti-gay activism. Examples include: When the cultists talk about The Yellow Guy's "special one" they say "(she's) made for him" and "(he's) made for her" "that's the way it's always been" and "it's perfect and it's pure" and "it's protected by a (ring)". The changing of the name might represent the changing of the last name of a person getting married. Some fans believe that Malcolm represents god and how they should praise him which is seen as providing him with gravel and also never go against him or they will be subject to his anger. The baby caterpillar at the end might represent abortion. Gallery Shrignold.png Videos Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 EXPLAINED Trivia *He is the first and only teacher to not be based on an inanimate object. *He is the only teacher in the series to not mention, or seem to intentionally avoid mentioning, the colour green. Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Animals Category:Contradictory Category:Cult Leaders Category:Internet Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Thought-Forms Category:Hypocrites Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Propagandists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Master Orator Category:Brainwashers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Non-Action